


The Lamb's prophecy to Bakenranef

by dietcokedepression



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: I would add tags but I'm not gonna spoil anything sooooo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokedepression/pseuds/dietcokedepression
Summary: What would have happened if Eddie and K. T. failed at the end of season 3, and the apocalypses really happened...(some chapters will be a little more violent than others, but I will give a TW// for any chapter that may have any violence or triggers.)
Relationships: Brotp K.T Rush/Eddie Miller, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The Lamb's prophecy to Bakenranef

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marshmallownose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/gifts).



> As stated in the summary, any chapters that may hold any triggers or contain any violence will have a TW. Also, I will post the next chapter right after, and the beginning of that chapter will have points of the previous chapter. It's not necessarily NSFW, but some chapters are PG-13 (sorry @secretsanta, please don't yell at me. I'm sensitive.)   
> Anyways this is for @incorrectsibunasquotes on tumblr... I don’t really know you; I believe your name is Tess? Or maybe it's Amazing-gorgeous-sweetheart? I don't know; I'm bad at names. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

_ " There is much malediction against it (Egypt). Heliopolis weeps in the East, for it is vanquished ..., Bubastis weeps, ..., one makes the street of Sebennytos into a vineyard." - Oracle of the Lamb  _

Patricia watched as her love ran into the house with K.T. Moments before he was just reminding her of the moments when she loved him, when he supposedly loved her. For that moment, she felt  _ something.  _ Something besides anger and determination. She felt something good, and it was snatched away the moment he pushed her aside. 

As she stared at the empty doorway, all of the times where Eddie’s wandering eye got the best of him came flooding back to her. Every moment where he played into the “flirtatious-bad-boy” role a little too much. Every moment where he pushed her aside. Patricia’s red eyes began to burn with a fiery rage as tears pricked her eyes. She found herself stumbling away from the gatehouse. She didn’t know where she was going or why she was leaving. As she walked away, her body became light with every step.

Patricia felt as if her nonexistent soul was leaving her body, leaving her to be the empty shell she already is. Her eyes were heavy and hot as the tears were flowing freely. More and more memories of betrayal and disappointment filled her mind as she walked through the desolate forest, and her vision was blurred as she made her way through the indistinguishable trees. 

_ “Why can’t you be more like Piper? She never disappoints us!” _

_ “Why can’t you focus? How hard is it to stay on task? Are you stupid?” _

_ “Whew..damn...what? Yacker, I was just commenting on her shoes, that’s all!” _

_ “Oh, sorry, Patricia...you aren’t really my type..I’m more into pretty girls..not that you’re not pretty, you are pretty...I just mean girls who uh are really girly, ya know? You are more like a bro girl!” _

_ “Patricia, focus! I’ve been talking to you for the last 10 minutes, and you haven’t been listening! Why can’t you just listen!” _

_ “Yes, you can focus, Patricia. I don’t want to hear any excuses, you are just lazy!” _

_ “Patricia, do you have to be so loud?” _

_ “Mrs. Williamson, you get good grades on your tests, so why can’t you care more? You always ‘lose’ your homework, and you never pay attention in class?....Mrs. Williamson, please do not amuse me with these excuses; you can focus, and you are gonna have to learn to be disciplined.” _

_ “Patricia, it’s not too loud! You are being dramatic!”  _

_ “Why can’t you be normal? Your sister is fine!” _

Patricia wailed into the open silence of the forest. She felt as if she was in a trance as her body took her to the unknown destination. Her feet dragged the ground as she bumped into the trees. Her chest began to fill with a warm sensation as her fingers began to tingle. Her eyes now felt as if they were in hell’s lake of fire, and the tears falling were just liberated flames. 

As she took a step, the earth beneath her crumbled. She tumbled down a hill, hitting every tree and rock on her way down. When she got to the bottom, she laid on the cold ground, immobile. The dirt merged with her tears, and her hair was mangled with debris. Her body felt a heavy burning feeling within, and her skin felt oddly cool. It was as if all of the heat from the skin left and went inside. Her vision dimmed into darkness, and her memories went quiet. Her wails became muffled sobs which then became quiet whimpers. Soon, her voice was subdued, and the darkness and burning took over. Her eyes closed as she descended into a sleep. 


End file.
